An Aviator's Dream (Wiki Contest: April 2013)
Note: Chapter 1 and the epilogue are written in the POV of Zeus. Every other chapter is in the POV of Amelia. This is a short story written by Albus Chase for the April Fanfiction Contest . plane1.jpg Hii.png Summary Amelia Earhart was a daughter of Zeus with a dream. She accomplished so much in her life, and her father was proud of her. Most of the gods admired her. Even the ones that didn't still respected her. Except for one. A goddess whose envy caused Amelia to be knocked out of the sky. Prologue July 2nd, 1937 ~Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean~ "No, no, no!" I said, fear clearly audible in my voice. The engine was failing. I could feel the wind hitting me across my cheeks. The Electra, my favorite plane, was going to go down, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I knew I wouldn't be able to manipulate the wind and carry the plane to safety, and I wasn't leaving it behind. This plane was my life. I worked so hard to get it, and I wasn't about to abandon it. Suddenly, a man's familiar figure appeared to my right. He was hovering down with the plane, somehow keeping up. "Hello Amelia," he said quietly. I recognized him. It was my father, Zeus. "Father," I said, my voice hoarse. "Can't you help me?" "I'm afraid not Amelia," he replied, and I could hear the sorrow in his voice. "I have come... to say goodbye." That was it then. My time had come, and I just had to accept it. I peered over the side of The Electra; the water was nearing, and I hoped that I would perish on impact. "Stay with me," I whimpered to Zeus, the smell of saltwater filling my nostrils. "I'll be by your side the whole time." I heard him say softly, before I was completely submerged. Chapter 1 June 30th, 1937 ~At Olympus~ "I can't believe this is happening." I said to Demeter as we walked to the Throne Room. "How dare she say that my daughter does not deserve the praise she is recieving?" "I do not know Lord Zeus," Demeter said calmly. "You are correct in saying that she has no right, but.....maybe on some level she is correct," I stopped suddenly, anger washing over me. Demeter stopped at my side. "....Lord Zeus?" she said hesitantly. "You do not have that right either." I snapped. "Lord Zeus," she began. "I was onl---------- "Go to the Throne Room Demeter," I interrupted harshly. "I will be there shortly." Demeter walked off stiffly, a sour expression on her face. "How dare they?" I muttered quietly to myself. I wandered around Olympus for around an hour before I finally walked into the Throne Roomand sat on my throne. "Let us begin this Council Meeting." I said, my voice sharp. The other gods all clambered on to their thrones. "I think we should begin by discussing Amelia." Poseidon said roughly. "Fine," I said. "My daughter has done nothing wrong, so I am interested to see what exactly we must discuss." "My Lord," Demeter began. "None of us are suggesting that Amelia has done anything wrong. We merely think that she is recieving.......too much attention." "Exactly Lord Zeus." A voice said behind me. "Too much attention." I turned around to see Khione, Goddess of Snow. "YOU!" I shouted. "HOW DARE YOU WALK INTO THE THRONE ROOM UNINVITED?!?!?" "She was invited my Lord." Demeter said calmly. "By me." I sighed deeply. "Demeter. You know that this is the sacred meeting place of the gods. No......minors ''are permitted." "I know my Lord," she replied in the same calm voice. "We needed her to give a statement." "Proceed." I said gruffly. "I believe," began Khione. "That Miss Amelia Earhart is recieving too much attention for her own good. She is in the mortal newspapers every other week, and I doubt that monsters haven't noticed. Also, she is currently on her flight around the globe. I mean, we are lucky that she has not already been attacked. I think that we should hide her in Olympus until further notice." "My daughter will be fine. She does not need to be hidden away in Olympus. Let her live her dream." "But my Lord," Demeter began. "No Demeter." I interrupted. "My mind is made up." Chapter 2 '''July 1st, 1937' ~In the air~ "Amelia!" Fred Noonan, my navigator, shouted at me as we flew through a cloud. "Are you sure we're flying in the right direction?" I managed to swivel my head around. "Positive, Fred!" I replied while grinning. "Anyway you're the one with the map!" We flew well into the night and I could hear Fred snoring behind me. I decided not to wake him, fearing that he would want to land. We couldn't afford to make another unscheduled landing. My eyes were beginning to ache when a woman appeared along side the plane. It took all of my effort to keep the Electra from crashing. "W-who are you?" I asked hesitantly. "My name is Khione," the woman said calmly. "And I am here to warn you." I cleared my throat. "Warn me about what?" I said loudly, m eyes still fixed ahead of the plane. "Ahead of you lies great danger. I believe that you should not proceed with this trip. You should land immediately." "Did my father send you?" I asked. She hesitated. "Um yes. Lord Zeus thinks that you should land. This will be your only warning." She disappeared in a blast of light. I decided not to trust her. Her hesitancy told me that my father did not send her. I only wondered why she would want me to land. Chapter 3 July 2nd, 1937 ~Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean~ I spent the rest of the night thinking about Khione. She would only want me to land if she could gain something from it, but what? I was still deep in thought when Fred woke up. "Hey Amelia!" He scolded. "Why did you let me fall asleep?" I smiled. "You looked so peaceful. I thought it would be for the best." "Well thanks." He replied. "When's our next landing?" "Um..." I glimpsed at the paperwork in my hands, while keeping one eye focused in front of me. "If we keep going at this speed we should reach Howland Island by midday tomorrow." "Great." I heard him say behind me. We flew in silence for a while. Then Fred began talking about his family. "My wife, Mary," he began. "She was so pleased when she heard that I was flying with you. She really looked up to you. You were her idol. Her inspiration." "Well," I began. "I'm honored. Remind me to give her a signed copy of my book when we get back." I could hear his laugh echo through the air. Suddenly, he stopped. I swiveled around and saw that he was no longer behind me. "Fred?" I said hesitantly. My eyes were blinded by a bright flash of light. "I warned you Amelia," a cold voice said behind me. I swiveled back and saw Khione. "You must now pay the price. Your death should work." she said with a smirk. "What do you want from me? What did you do with Fred?" I shouted. "My dear, you are recieving to much attention for your own good." She replied. " I am doing you a favor. As to your friend; I have no patience with mere mortals. It was much easier to.... dispose of him than to erase his memory." Tears were now streaming down my cheeks. "YOU MONSTER! HE WAS INNOCENT!" She cackled. "HA! You think I care about innocence?" "Why don't you just get it over with?" I yelled, trying to keep the plane steady. "Just kill me!" "I don't kill. Aeolus will take care of that for me. Goodbye, Miss Earhart. You will be dearly missed.....by some." She cackled and disappeared in another flash of light. I was suddenly hit by an ice cold wind. "No, no, no!" I said, fear clearly audible in my voice. The engine was failing. I could feel the wind hitting me across my cheeks. The Electra, my favorite plane, was going to go down, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I knew I wouldn't be able to manipulate the wind and carry the plane to safety, and I wasn't leaving it behind. This plane was my life. I worked so hard to get it, and I wasn't about to abandon it. Suddenly, a man's familiar figure appeared to my right. He was hovering down with the plane, somehow keeping up. "Hello Amelia," he said quietly. I recognized him. It was my father, Zeus. "Father," I said, my voice hoarse. "Can't you help me?" "I'm afraid not Amelia," he replied, and I could hear the sorrow in his voice. "I have come... to say goodbye." That was it then. My time had come, and I just had to accept it. I peered over the side of The Electra; the water was nearing, and I hoped that I would perish on impact. "Stay with me," I whimpered to Zeus, the smell of saltwater filling my nostrils. "I'll be by your side the whole time." I heard him say softly, before I was completely submerged. Epilogue July 3rd, 1937 ~At Olympus~ I walked into the Throne Room and found Hermes standing solemnly against his throne. "Any news Hermes?" I asked quietly. He hesitated. "Yes, Lord Zeus." "Well?" I asked, my voice impatient. "S-she's dead. Amelia Earhart is dead." Hermes said gravely. "I offer my condolences." I sat stiffly on my throne as Hermes walked away. Who would do something like this? Who would wish to harm my sweet, innocent little Amelia? One name crept into my mind.............Khione. Finished Category:Albus Chase Category:Contest: April 2013 Category:Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki Contest Category:Complete